


Cryptic

by jennyaxe



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyaxe/pseuds/jennyaxe





	Cryptic

Words are for keeping the distance, as is silence. When he speaks, he speaks in distractions, evasions, feints. He's a master at this game, skillful even when at his most honest and sincere. In fact, especially then. 

Actions, now, actions can bring you closer, but they don't close the distance, they just make it possible to see across it, for a short time. They know this now; they have learned to watch as much as they listen. 

Wilson knows, though, that if actions speak, then speaking is also an action. That's why for him, sometimes, there's no distance at all. 


End file.
